The Money Doesn't Matter: A South Park Story
by The Romantic Chibi
Summary: When four rich girls move to town, Cartman comes up with a plan to "share" in their wealth. As our favorite South Park boys, date these girls just to get rich, they soon realize that money doesn't matter when you love someone. CartmanxOC, KylexOC, StanxOC, KennyxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I only own the OC's

It was the third week of school; and our boys, now ninth graders, sat in homeroom with annoyed expressions. Their appearances are slightly different, now that they're teenagers. Stan had abandoned his blue snow hat for a brown baseball cap which was turned backwards. The brown jacket had been replaced with a brown hoodie. Stan was also a few inches taller than the average height for a teenage boy. Kyle kept his green hat, though his orange jacket had been replaced with a dark green, plaid shirt which had a hood. He was also slightly shorter than Stan.

Kenny had replaced his jacket with an orange sweatshirt. On his legs were gray jeans and on his feet were white sneakers. He was the same height as Stan. Cartman had lost some weight over the years, though he was still a bit over weight. He no longer wore his blue hat. Cartman's red jacket had been replaced with a red vest; underneath the vest was a white shirt with long sleeves. Cartman was the same height as Kyle.

The source of the boys' annoyance was their homeroom teacher, Mr. Garrison. He seemed to be giving a pointless speech, however everyone's' ears perked up when Mr. Garrison said that there were new students coming.

"Now, I want you all to treat them nicely, lord knows the universe has." Mr. Garrison said with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean Mr. Garrison?" Stan asked.

"Don't tell me that you didn't notice the four mansions that were recently built." Mr. Garrison said as he rolled his eyes.

"So I assume that the new students are rich." Kyle said with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe one of them will be a girl and both of you will get married. That would make you happy, wouldn't it Jew Boy." Cartman said with a smirk.

Before Kyle could say his retort there was knock on the classroom door. Mr. Garrison made a gesture to whoever was at the door. The door opened and four girls entered the room. The first girl had brown skin and long black hair. On her head was a pink hat with bunny ears. The girl was wearing a light pink plaid vest, with a short sleeve, white shirt underneath. She also had a pleated light pink mini skirt. On her legs were furry, white boots. The girl introduced herself as Angelina.

The second girl had porcelain white skin and light brown hair which was in a long braid. On her face was a pair of glasses. She was wearing a light green, long sleeve shirt and a gray skirt. She also had a matching sweater on. Black ballet flats were on her feet. She introduced herself as Bell. The third girl had pale skin, freckles, and red-orange hair. She had a skull hair clip in her hair. The girl was wearing a black dress with ripped jeans underneath. On her feet were short black boots. She introduced herself as Sam.

The last girl had caramel skin and curly dark brown hair, which stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt which had a silver design. On her feet were silver and white sneakers. She introduced herself as Kendra.

According to the girls, they moved to South Park recently, their old town was some gated community which even had their own high school. The girls also revealed that they were best friends. They then took seats in the back of the classroom. While the girls were walking to their seats, Cartman stared at them; a smirk was on his face.

Once it was lunch time, Cartman revealed a plan to his friends.

"Dudes, there's four of us and four of them. If we each date one and keep the relationship going for the rest of our lives, we'll be able to live in complete luxury. So what do you all think?" Cartman said, smiling evilly.

"I think that you're full of shit Cartman." Kyle said with a glare.

"You just say that but on the inside you're thinking the same thing Jew." Cartman said with a sneer.

"Cartman you really sound like a dick right now." Stan said, he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No I don't, you guys are just a bunch of pricks for not listening to me. But then again maybe you guys realized that no girl in her right mind would date you." Cartman said, a very small smirk was forming on his lips.

"Fine, we'll go along with your stupid plan, just as long as you shut up about it." Stan said exasperated; Kyle and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way. Now we just have to pick which girl each of us is going to date." Cartman said with a smile.

"I pick Angelina." Stan said.

"I guess I'll pick Bell." Kenny said.

"Sam." Kyle said with an eye roll.

"I guess that leaves me with Kendra." Cartman said.

Now that they've picked their girls, the adventure of a lifetime is going to being. Hopefully the boys will learn that when it comes to love, money doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

It had been a week since Angelina, Bell, Sam, and Kendra came to South Park High. It had also been a week since Cartman managed to suck his friends into his plan. So far none of the guys had much headway with any of the girls. As they sat in gym class, Cartman decided to address the situation.

"Guys, we really need to step up our game before it's too late. Soon some other guys might come up with the same idea." Cartman said, a serious look was on his face.

"I don't even know why we agreed to this." Stan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think it's because of the alpha-male mentality that seems to show up in every man. When Cartman said that no girl would ever date us, we decided to prove him wrong because his statement was a challenge to that alpha-male mentality." Kyle said.

"That was very deep dude." Kenny said.

"More like horse shit." Cartman whispered with a sneer.

After their conversation, the gym teacher told the class that they were going to play dodge ball. All of the students were split into two teams. Angelina, Kenny, Bell, and Stan, were put on the first team. Kyle, Cartman, Sam, and Kendra were put on the second team. The guys considered themselves lucky because they were given a chance to interact with the girls.

When the game started, all of the students ran for the dodge balls, those who were too slow, had to dodge. Stan was watching Angelina from the corner of his eye when he saw her trip; he then glanced at the other team, he could see that Craig was about to throw a ball at Angelina. Stan ran in front of Angelina and caught the ball, taking Craig out of the game. Craig flipped Stan off and stormed over to the bleachers.

"Thanks for saving me." Angelina said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Stand said, a small smile was on his face.

"Your name is Stan right?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, your name is Angelina." Stan replied.

"Just call me Angie." Angelina said with a wink.

Stan was about the say something else when a dodge ball hit him, taking him out of the game.

"That's why you don't flirt when playing a game Marsh!" The gym teacher shouted.

On the other team, Cartman and Kendra were working together as their team's offense. They were either catching or throwing balls.

"Hey Kendra, watch this." Cartman said, he then threw a dodge ball which bounced off of Butter's head and hit Token, taking them both out of the game.

"That was pretty cool" Kendra said with a smile. A dodge ball then hit Kendra's head, bounced off of it and hit Cartman, taking both of them out of the game. Cartman and Kendra started laughing with each other as they walked over to the bleachers.

Soon, the dodge ball game was over. Kyle and Kenny were the only guys to not have any interaction with their targets. At lunch, Cartman stated the current situation.

"Well it seems that there are two turds in the punch bowl." Cartman said, as he was staring at Kyle and Kenny.

"I'm sorry! I was preoccupied with the dodge ball game." Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting for the right moment and place." Kenny said with a shrug.

"Well you two better make contact with them before it's too late." Cartman said, a serious expression was on his face.

When the school day ended, Kenny and Kyle decided to follow their targets. Kyle's target, Sam, had gone to a skate park. Kyle noticed that Sam changed her clothes slightly. Sam had replaced her dress with a black crop top. Her boots had been replaced with gray sneakers. Sam was preparing to skate board when she noticed Kyle.

"Hello." Kyle said when he realized that he had been spotted.

"Hey, you're Kyle right; what brings you to the skate park?" Sam asked.

"Well you see…I…uh" Kyle stuttered.

"It's ok buddy. Do you want to skate board with me, I brought an extra board." Sam said with a shy smile.

"Sure." Kyle replied; a slight blush was on his face.

Kenny had followed his target, Bell, to the library. Once she sat down and started reading, Kenny decided to make his move; he walked up to Bell.

"Hey, you and I have the same taste in books." Kenny said with a smirk as he took notice of Bell's book, "Fifty Shades of Gray".

Bell blushed and turned her head away from Kenny.

"It's just and interesting book." Bell said with an indignant expression.

"Well you seem to be an interesting girl." Kenny said with a smirk.

Bell turned her towards Kenny; a smirk was now on her face.

It seems that our boys have started on the path of relationship. Let's hope that the journey isn't too hard on them.


End file.
